In computing systems, electrical connectors such as dual in-line memory module (DIMM) sockets generally are provided and mounted on motherboards in order to electrically and mechanically connect extension boards such as interface boards for peripheral devices or memory boards. Occasionally, light emitters are provided adjacent to the electrical connectors to visually indicate when the extension boards received within the electrical connectors fail. However, due to the tightly-packed design of many motherboards, the light emitters sometimes have to be disposed proximately to or even below the electrical connectors, and consequently the light emitters are obstructed from view by opaque electrical connectors.
Certain electrical connectors use clear plastic ejector levers, which function as light pipes to allow technicians to visually inspect activation of light emitters next to the electrical connectors when there are failures of received extension boards. However, due to higher processing temperatures required by the use of lead-free solder with higher melting points, the clear plastic ejector levers can deform and fail to stand up well.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,365 to Gange, et al. discloses a connector ejector lever with a light pipe. The ejector lever is mounted in pivoting manner to at least one of the first and second ends and is configured with an aperture therethrough with a light pipe extending through the aperture for alignment with a fault indicator. Usually, ejector levers are fixed in one position after extension boards are inserted. The ejector levers can be freely moved over a perceivable range, and therefore, the ejector levers may not be aligned with fault indicators after extension boards are inserted. The light pipe rotates with the ejector lever so that the light pipe is not always aligned with the fault indicator.
Moreover, the above-mentioned light guiding techniques are only applicable for standard DIMM sockets, which receive shorter memory boards. In a computing system using tall DIMM sockets, ejector levers are often deeply buried among tall memory boards and technicians cannot easily observe the light emitted from fault indicators through the ejector levers built according to the above-mentioned light guiding techniques. Usually, the ejection mechanism of a tall DIMM socket is designed differently from that of a standard DIMM socket for access purposes. As such, the ejector lever of a tall DIMM socket cannot be seen externally, and therefore it is impossible to see light emitting through the ejector levers manufactured according to the above-mentioned light guiding techniques. Thus, certain individuals would appreciate and improved electrical connector.